


Dust

by jiokra



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiokra/pseuds/jiokra
Summary: A poem about Poe pining over a comatose Finn and contemplating how Finn pitched him off his axis.





	

the sand took my love from me  
yet from the dust he rose  
the snow took my love from me  
and in the water he froze—

day by day  
and night by night  
i soar among the stars  
the stars which glimmer  
sparkle  
glow  
a pilot’s home  
—a gunner’s home—  
a droid, a man alone

dust, its force  
it lives  
as for the dust in my brain  
swirls of it, swirls, swirled by gloved hands  
shook with light once he came

when the star died  
i found my jedi  
funny that my heart  
it’s funny that my heart feels—  
it’s funny that my heart feels  
nothing  
at all


End file.
